This invention relates to data processing.
As an example of data processing, electronic games are well known and may be supplied on a variety of distribution media, such as magnetic and/or optical discs. General computers or more dedicated games consoles may be used to play these games.
It is known for games to make use of audio and/or video files that are stored on the distribution medium. For example, karaoke games such as the Sony® SingStar™ game are known in which a player sags into a microphone connected to the computer or games console. The computer or games console may display video and/or play an audio track, the intention being that the player sings along. Lyrics and/or notes may be displayed to the player so that the player knows what to sin and at what pitch.
Only a limited number of audio/video files may be stored on the distribution medium. As such, the player has only a limited number of tracks to select when playing the game.
One prior art game is known to allow (i) a “general” music CD (not related to the game) to be inserted into the computer or games console and (ii) the player to select a track from this general music CD as the audio file to be played.
Another prior art game is known to allow a player to insert an “expansion disc” into the computer or games console, the expansion disc being a medium that simply acts as an audio/video data storage medium.
It is known to release different versions of a game. Such different versions often have enhancements, such as new game functionality. Additionally, the different versions may have different audio/video files stored on them, for example to entice a user to purchase the game. However, when playing one version of a game, if the player wishes to play a track from another version of that game, it is necessary to exit the current game version and load the another game version into the computer or games console. This is often time consuming and detracts from the enjoyment of the game.